


A Princess at Gunpoint

by InkedAngst



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedAngst/pseuds/InkedAngst
Summary: Chat Noir had been visiting Marinette for a while now and was starting to fall in love, but when the cat has a run in with some villains he learns to protect Marinette at all costs.Teaser quote: “Not a good way to speak to us when we have such precious material in our hands. Especially since she’s yours.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5\. Gunpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921801) by [GayKinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKinnie/pseuds/GayKinnie). 

It was a chilly night and Chat Noir was leaping across the skyline of Paris, He was going to visit Marinette. He had been visiting her for the past three weeks it wasn’t his fault he had fallen for Marinette, He loved her and she loved him. He preferred to talk to her as Chat Noir than as Adrien seeing as she was rather flighty whenever he came around. She didn’t hate him,after all she always made an effort to give him gifts even if most of the time it failed.

Chat had made it to the balcony and slowly knocked on the trapdoor “Princess”. No response followed, she had said he didn’t have to knock and that he could just come in as long as Alya or her Parents weren’t in the room but her still found it rather rude not to knock first. “Princess” he tried knocking again, Still nothing. He opened the hatch slightly and peeked in. He saw her laying on her chasie, “Princess” he walked over quietly. He made his way around to the front and crouched down, she was asleep. Chat not wanting her to fall, gently lifted her up and carried her up the ladder to her bed where he set her down. He quietly placed a blanket on top of her and left out through the trapdoor.

Chat was well aware it was his night to patrol and he would meet up with Ladybug tomorrow; it didn’t fill him with as much joy as it used to, seeing Ladybug at patrols. He had fallen for Marinette and he didn’t want to lose her. He flew over the roofs until he heard a crash, “You idiot the heros are patrolling they heard you” Chat let curiosity get the better of him and went towards the sound. He landed in a swift motion, “well well well, if it isn’t Chat Noir” A man came up behind him and pulled him into a choke hold. “You may have seen or heard to much for all we know, we need to get back somehow” A dark grin twisted on the man in front of him. “How about that girl you love so much” 

Chat froze, they knew about Marinette. How? he never ever showed any clue he had feelings for her outside of her house. “What do you mean” Chat tried his best to keep his tone blank. 

The man in front of him only laughed as the man behind tightened his grip around Chat’s neck. “You know who we’re talking about, your girlfriend who lives in the bakery” Chat froze they knew where she lived. “It would really stink if we got ahold of her. now wouldn’t it” Chat struggled to get free. 

The grip on his neck tightening as he did so “If you hurt her, I will kill you” a laugh only escapes into the air. “Let me go or else” Chat struggled to get free, “Cataclysm” he called upon his power and the man let go instantly. He pulled out his baton with one hand and called the police.

He leapt off cataclysming a poster of him in the way. He would protect Marinette at all costs, even if that cost was his life. He didn’t want to go home that night Marinette was in danger and he wouldn’t let her get hurt. He was supposed to meet Ladybug in five minutes but he wanted to stay with Marinette. The Eiffel tower was twenty minutes away on foot, He leapt off to Marinette’s house. Surely Ladybug wouldn’t mind him being a few minutes late. 

He landed on her balcony and opened the trapdoor she wasn’t there. “No fuck fuck fuck!” she was gone. To where he didn’t know but if those men had escaped the police, he was fucked.

Ladybug let the cool air rush through her hair as she made her way to the tower. She had told Chat to meet her and knowing him he was probably already there, and she was right he was there but the usually cherry, goofy kitten wasn’t his self. “Chat what’s wrong” Ladybug asked crouching down placing a hand on his back. 

A tear rolled down his masked face, “if they killed her I would never forgive myself” Ladybug felt a twinge of pain, was he talking about her? “If she was gone, it would be my fault” Ladybug pulled her partner into a hug. 

Ladybug had no idea why Chat was so beaten up, at least until a cold voice called to them. “Did you really think that calling the cops would get rid of us” Chat whipped his head around and stumbled back, pulling up his baton. 

The man stepped forward. “Stay away from me, stay away from my friends, for the love of God stay away from my girlfriend” Ladybug froze ‘girlfriend’ he loved her, the part of her that was Marinette, the part she felt so insecure about, the part she wanted to hide, the part that a hero fell in love with. “Im warning you” Chat stepped in front of Ladybug holding his hand out to the side. 

Ladybug saw a second man step out from behind the first, “C-Chat there’s two of them” The black cat stiffened and Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo. “Look, I don’t know what you did to scare Chat like this, but if you lay a paw on either of us-” Ladybug mentally slapped herself. Chat was definitely rubbing off on her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The men crept slowly froward Ladybug could sense Chat was feeling strongly over protective, even if that meant him getting hurt. Ladybug shook the thought she didn’t like fixing up wounds Chat developed from patrols. He would come to her house after patrols he had by himself, he was reckless and she hated it. A harsh voice snapped her back to reality, “We want the girl” Chat flinched. “We want to know where you hid her”

Chat stepped forward “I haven’t hid her anywhere” Ladybug heard a gunshot go off. A bullet grazed the cats cheek, that was gonna be a pain to take care of. “GO AHEAD KILL ME, I DON”T KNOW WHERE SHE IS” Ladybug flinched. 

She reached up and put a hand on Chat’s shoulder “Chat please calm down I'm sure-” she was cut off by another bullet. It was aimed for Chat’s heart, the suits couldn’t rip so no damage was done but it still made her flinch. In all the chaos the heros didn’t notice a third man coming up behind them. He slipped a hand around Ladybugs mouth and pulled her around to the front of Chat.

Chat’s blood ran cold, “Let her go!” Chats voice rang over the sound of the cars below. Ladybug didn’t resist she knew if she did it would only make things worse for her partner. “I said let her go you bastard” Chat leapt forward he was already on his second transformation. “Cataclysm” Chat leapt forward and swiped at my man’s gun. He stumbled back releasing his grip on Ladybug. 

She got up and ran over to Chat, He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “It’s okay Chat I’m safe” He quickly pulled out his baton and extend it holding Ladybug in his other arm. “Marinette is safe too” she whispered and swung her yo-yo to head back to her house. 

Chat leapt towards the bakery it was getting late but if his princess was safe, he needed to be there to keep it that way. He landed on her balcony and knocked on the trap door. “You don’t have to knock Chat” A voice called from inside. He opened the trap door and slid in. 

Marinette let Chat curl up on her lap as she sat on the chasie reading, “What woke you up princess” he asked quietly. 

She scratched behind his ears, “Nothing much I just got hungry I guess” a beep from Chat’s ring made them both freeze. “Kitty your ring. Your about to de transform”

He curled up into her chest, “Princess I don’t want to leave tonight. There are these men after you and I can’t lose you” Marinette froze. “I love you okay, if you died because I wasn’t there I would never forgive myself” Marinette lifted him up the rest of the way. He laid down on the chaise and clung onto a pillow. Marinette removed the pillow and laid down in its place, Chat’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She heard him purr softly. 

Marinette nuzzled her head into his chest “You can stay the night if you want my parents are out on a date and won’t be back till tomorrow afternoon” Chat nodded and rested his head on hers, “I can get you something to eat” He nodded. 

Marinette walked down the ladder to the second floor, She noticed that they didn’t have much in the fridge so she went downstairs to the bakery. Marintte felt eyes on her, she knew he was worried about her getting kidnapped. The bell sounded. “Oh I’m sorry but were actually closed” Marinette turned to see a man walking away. She locked the door and grabbed a snack for Chat. She walked back up stairs and into her room. “Chat i’m back” She looked around her room until she saw Chat slipping back into her ceiling trapped door.  
Marinette soon felt hands wrap around her waist and cover her mouth. She saw Chat running close before it all went black. 

When Marinette woke up she could hear yelling “We earned this fair and square, you caught us and we have your ‘princess’ .” his tone was cold and hearing Chat’s nickname come from anyone but him made Marinette feel sick.

A familiar voice rang over the others “Put the gun down we don’t need to do this” was she being held at gun point! She felt horrible for Chat. A laugh could be heard and Marinette tried to wiggle out as the grip on her tightened. “You fucking bastards I said let her go” 

The grip on Marinette tightened and she felt the gun being pressed to her head “Not a good way to speak to us when we have such precious material in our hands. Especially since she’s yours.” Marinette saw Chat tense up. She knew she could die at any moment and he knew it too, they all did. 

Chat didn’t dare step forward, “ Give. Her. Back. I’ll do anything as long as she gets back to me safe”

The man holding Marinette laughed “Oh don’t worry we wouldn’t dream of hurting your little pet” his hand that was once holding Marinette’s hands snaked around her waist. “your little sex toy here makes some delicious noises doesn’t she.” He trailed off and licked Marinette crudely. She grimaced as jealousy coursed through Chat’s veins. “Get your fucking mouth off her!”

The man smacked his lips and slowly pulled away “Tell us, how did you become a hero” 

Chat exhaled sharply “and Marinette will be returned safely if I do?” they nodded. “I was given it by a guardian he holds the miraculouses” The man released her and shoved her into Chat’s arms. Chat kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. 

The man scoffed as Chat checked her for any bruises or cuts “you really want her safe don’t you” he asked laughing. 

Chat’s lips turned into a scowl “Cats my dear friend are very protective of what’s theirs” Marinette buried her face into Chat’s chest, “It’s okay Princess” he said gently rubbing circles on her back. The police arrived and took the three men away, "Come on Princess let's get you home"


	3. Chapter 3

Chat landed on Marinette's balcony and opened the trapdoor, "Princess are you sure your okay" he asked sliding in through the little door on the ceiling and gently placing Marinette down on her bed. 

She flopped down onto her back and pulled the cat down with her. "I just want to forget about it" She said curling up next to Chat, "I'm just glad were both safe." She curled up onto his chest and let him take out her pigtails. He brushed his claws through her soft dark blue hair. "hey kitty" Chat looked down at the girl who was curled up on his chest, "Thank you" she lifted her head up and planted a kiss on his cheek. "for everything" she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes letting Chat's heart beat lull her to sleep.

The next morning when she woke up Chat was still there, which confused her since he always had a reason to leave after she fell asleep. Chat slowly opened his eyes and look down at Marinette who was still curled up in his lap, "Hey princess". Chat gently twisted strands of her blue hair around his finger, "Princess I'm still worried". 

Marinette reached up and ruffled his hair. "kitty, it's okay. The cops arrested them, I'm safe" she pushed herself up and planted a kiss on his lips. "Don't you have to be home soon, you never spend the night". Chat only nodded. 

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind Marinette's ear, "I do, but if those men are still out there-" Marinette cut him off with a kiss. "okay your right, I'll head home but please princess stay safe." The black cat opened the trapdoor and slipped out leaving Marinette in her room. 

A little red Kwami flew up "Marinette it was nice of you to let Chat stay again but we should patrol just in case those men did escape" Marinette nodded at her little companion. 

Marinette loved the feeling soaring through the sky, the feeling of warmth rushing over her as she transformed. She landed in the park by her house. "No that is the bakery" a man said. It sounded strangely familiar though. The man's tongue clicked, "The ladybug" he looked around and Ladybug knew instantly where she had seen them. "Where's your protector" Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo, "okay then" the man nodded and some grabbed her from behind. She felt his breath tickle her neck, "Where is your kitten" the man asked more seriously.

Ladybug didn't struggle she knew if she did it would only be worse. "I don't know where he is, please let me go"

A certain black cat leapt down "Let her go!" he yelled. A man suddenly grabbed him from behind and for both the hero's it all went black.

When they woke up they were tied to chairs facing each other, "Ladybug!" Chat tried to wiggle free but her found his ankles,wrists, chest were found to the chair as well as his neck being tied to. "Let her go!"

the men walked up one behind Ladybug, one behind Chat and the last one guarded the door."okay we will as you this who are you" the man looked at Chat.

"Let her go!" 

"That's not an answer" he placed his hands on Ladybugs head, "tell us who you are"

"LET. HER. GO!" 

"Wrong" The man slowly tilted Ladybug's head and slowly started trailing his tongue from her collar bone to the crook of her neck. "who are you" Chat didn't answer. The man walked in front of Ladybug and lifted her chin.

Chat felt his blood boiling, this may not have been Marinette but it was still his partner. "I can't tell you"

The man gripped the sides of Ladybug's head again and placed his tongue on her collarbone and trailed it up to her chin. "Who are you" Chat tried hard to fight his way out but cataclysm wouldn't do anything. "Your name" his tongue traced it's way from her chin to the corner of her mouth. 

Chat hated seeing this a squeal came from Ladybug, she hated this she hated everything about this. He struggled to get free as he slowly licked by her collarbone again. "Let her go" he tried to hide the urgent tone in his voice, he tried to coat the desperation. It didn't work he slowly licked her collarbone crudely. "LET HER THE FUCK GO" The man let his hand trail down her side to her waist and slowly untied her, his hands trailed back up and down her arms till he reached her wrists. Her legs weren't tied, the man lifted her up and shoved her into the cat. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wanted so badly to be able to hold her. Not much he could do with his chest,hands,feet and neck tied though. 

A man grabbed Ladybug's wrist and started pulling her away, "Let me go!" she screamed. The man tighten his grip she lifted her hands up and in one swift motion she broke free of his grasp. She ran over to Chat and started untying the ropes, "Its okay kitty" she got to the one around his neck and slowly undid the knot careful not to choke him. She gently placed a hand on his cheek and smiled, the way it felt her eyes, her smile, it was all to familiar.


	4. Chapter 4

"M-Mar" Ladybug placed a finger to his lips, Chat stood up and hugged her tighter than he ever had before. He wasn't going to let anyone else touch her, and definitely not these men. He pulled out his baton and extended it to a blacked out window which sent glass flying everywhere. He wrapped his arm around Ladybug and set her safely outside, "I'll be back princess just let me take care of this first" She nodded and watched as he leapt back into the cold room. She didn't know if it was weather it was warm outside or the fact after all that happened she felt safe when ever Chat held her but she was definitely heating up. She saw Chat come out of the window with a cut on his cheek. "Alright Princess let's head back home" he wrapped his arm around her and lifted her up holding onto her as he leapt back to the bakery.

She smiled sweetly at him "Kitty I'm Ladybug right now I can do this by myself you know" he placed her down on a rooftop and pulled her into a tight hug. She returned the favor and hugged him back, "Kitty it's okay were both safe now" He rested his head on hers and lifted his hands to her shoulders pulling her closer. He pulled away slowly and planted a kiss on her cheek, "Spots off"

She dropped her transformation and pulled him in again, "Princess I'm so sorry this happened." She rested her fingers on his chin and lifted it up, "If I had been more careful when I first saw them they wouldn't have seen me and they wouldn't have needed to go after you" Marinette pressed her lips onto his and he melted into her embrace. She pulled him in deepening the kiss, a low purr escaping the cats chest. Marinette gently pulled away and placed a hand to his cut cheek and he slowly looked down at the roof they were perched on. "I-It's nothing okay" Marinette's eyes shot open, the bullet graze it re opened. "It's not even from just now"

Marinette gently brought her hand to it "The bullet" she sighed and he nodded, "Chat take me back to my house i'll fix it". The black cat lifted her up and leapt off to her house, when they arrived Marinette ran to the bathroom to get her suture kit. She walked back up into her room to see Chat laying on her chaise. "Kitty i'm back, lets fix up your wound first" She gently took a wet cloth to his face to clean up the dried blood, she frowned. 

Chat got worried "princess what's wrong" 

She looked down at the kit sitting next to her that she had filled with warm water to clean the tools, "I need to prepare the edges. It's going to need stitching" Chat knew what she meant he had come here to many times, to many stitches, this was gonna hurt like hell. He grabbed onto the pillow next to him knowing Marinette needed both hands for this. She gently took out the scissors she cut the scraggly skin away from his face. The hisses Chat made didn't help either it made her feel horrible, she set down the scissors and reached for Chat's hands. He squeezed them tightly and brought them to his lips, "It's okay Kitty we just need to stitch it up now" she had wiped the blood away already. He grabbed onto the pillow and brought his knees up to his chest, "It's okay I'll be here the whole time" Chat wondered how his father would react to stitches on his face. She made the first stitch and Chat winced and let out a hiss of pain, "Chat it's okay I'm here don't worry" 

She felt the black cat flinch, his mask wasn't in the way in fact it grazed his cheek just under the mask line. "Are you almost done" Chat asked fighting back a wince, Marinette made another stitch. The pain was hard to deal with, it hurt and Chat wanted to scream. Marinette could tell he was in pain and was sad that Chat was holding it back, he was putting on the brave face for her and it hurt.  
Marinette made three more stitches on his cheek, 

She made the final stitch and went to the bathroom to clean the tools, "All done I'll be right back" Chat nodded and layed down on her chaise and curled up with a pillow. She walked back in with pain killers and some water. "Here kitty, take this" She brushed a strand of hair out of his face as he swallowed the pill, "That's going to take some time to heal". He sighed he knew it would and his father wouldn't like it either. 

Chat pulled her in close and hugged her, Marinette rested all her mussels letting herself fall into his embrace. "Princess, Ladybug....... Thank you"


End file.
